De vuelta a la realidad
by Criis15
Summary: Bella Swam, la nueva alumna del instituto de Forks, odia a Edward Cullen. Al menos hasta que una serie de sucesos la hace cambiar de opinion con respecto a el. EXB TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prólogo

**Buenas!!**

**Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es mia aunque a lo mejor me baso en algunas cosas del libro Crepúsculo.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

-Isabella Swam –le dije a la mujer de la recepción.

Me acababa de mudar a Forks, para vivir con mi padre, y después de muchos años viviendo en la soleada Phoenix, se me hacia extremadamente difícil acostumbrarme a la humedad de este pueblo. También teniendo en cuenta que Forks era extremadamente verde, tan verde que hacia daño a la vista.

"Al menos aquí pasará desapercibida mi palidez" pensé.

Desgraciadamente, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol, mi piel era extremadamente pálida. Imagino que era cosa de la sangre albina de mi madre.

Ya que me e empezado a describir, debo continuar diciendo que soy una chica bastante normal. Mis ojos color chocolate y mi cabello castaño no resaltaban demasiado en ningún sitio.

Gracias a eso, y a que no tenia un cuerpo impresionante, había pasado desapercibida en Phoenix, tan desapercibida, que no tenía ningún amigo allí, y apenas me hablaba con nadie.

-Oh, señorita Isabella –dijo la mujer con un brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada-, la esperábamos.

Por supuesto que me esperaban… Isabella Swam, la hija de la caprichosa hija de la ex mujer del jefe de policía, volvía a su pueblo natal para pasar una temporada con su padre.

Desde luego, habría sido el tema de conversación de mucha gente aquí.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella –respondí con una sonrisa.

-Claro Bella, aquí tienes un mapa del centro, tu horario, y un comprobante que te tienen que firmar todos los profesores –continuo, extendiéndome un montón de papeles – nos vemos al final del día.

-Por supuesto, hasta luego –dije saliendo de allí.

Miré mi horario, me tocaba literatura en el edificio 3.

"genial" pensé.

Literatura siempre había sido mi asignatura favorita, ya que me pasaba las horas muertas leyendo.

Iba caminando hacia mi clase, cuando lo vi.

Los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xooxoxox**

**¿os a gustado? Solo es el prologo... los capitulos seran mas largos ;)**

**Por favor dejar un Reviw que no os cuestan y a mi me alegran :P**

**Nos leemos!!**


	2. Ojos verdes

Y entonces lo ví, los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida

_Y entonces lo vi, los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en mi vida._

Me quedé sin respiración, madre mía como estaba aquel chico… sus ojos verdes, el pelo color bronce, los músculos que se le marcaban en la camiseta…

"Bella, respira" Me recordé a mi misma.

Cogí una enorme bocanada de aire, y con muchísima fuerza de voluntad aparté la vista de aquel chico y continué mi camino hacia el edificio.

Edward POV

Me sentía observado. Era una cosa bastante normal en este instituto, ya que todo el mundo me idolatraba pero aun así notaba una intensa mirada clavada en mí. Miré hacia todos los lados en busca del dueño de aquella mirada.

-Eddy ¿A quién buscas? –interrumpió mi hermano.

-Emmett ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddy? Sabes que lo odio… -dije fulminándole con la mirada.

Quería mucho a mis hermanos, pero había ocasiones en las que Emmett y la señorita obsesiva de las compras (también llamada Alice) eran bastante desquiciantes.

-¿Edward me dejas el volvo esta tarde? –apareció mi hermana. ¿Ahora me entendéis?

-Hola Alice… no, no te dejo mi coche. Te he dicho una y mil veces que te lleves tu coche.

-Pero es que el maletero de mi coche es mas pequeño que el del volvo… -dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

No iba a ceder esta vez… pero pobrecita… que carita tiene… Vale… ya he cedido… como siempre.

-Esta bien Alice, pero que sea la ultima vez

-Muchísimas gracias!! Te prometo que es la última vez!! –mintió, ambos sabíamos que mi hermana me iba a pedir bastantes mas veces el coche.

-si… claro –dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me voy a buscar a Jasper!! Os quiero –grito mi hermana mientras corría hacia el edificio.

-Pobre Jasper, no se como la aguanta –dijo Emmett una vez Alice desapareció.

-Estará enamorado –dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Eddy me voy a clase –dijo Emmett mientras esquivaba una colleja de mi parte.

-Emmett –gruñí enfadado.

Bella POV

Cuando entré en la clase, todos los que se encontraban allí se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio y luego estallaron los comentarios.

Bajé á vista al suelo y me sonrojé. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y en aquellos momentos lo era más que nunca.

Todavía con la vista en el suelo me encaminé a la mesa del profesor para entregarle el comprobante y presentarme.

-Esto… hola, soy Isabella Swam, la nueva.

-Hola señorita Isabella, soy el profesor James White. Por favor, siéntate al lado de la señorita Cullen –dijo señalando a una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes que me miraba dando saltitos en su silla.


	3. Alice

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandisima Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia aunque a lo mejor me baso en algunas cosas de Crepusculo**

Me acerqué a mi mesa y antes de que pudiera sentarme en la silla el duendecillo que tenia a mi lado empezó a bombardearme.

-Hola!! Soy Alice Cullen, Sabes? Me caes bien –dios, esa chica ni siquiera me conocía y ya la caía bien?

-Hola Alice, me llamo Bella, encantada de conocerte –contesté con una sonrisa.

-La que esta encantada soy yo! –casi gritó, provocando que el profesor nos llamara la atención- Por cierto, como es que has acabado en Forks?

La pregunta del millón. Como explicarla que me había venido a un pueblecito de los EEUU por no ir con mi madre y con su novio a viajar por más sitios.

-Pues la verdad… es que es bastante largo de contar, y la clase se va a terminar en breves… -puse de excusa.

-Bueno… con quien te vas a sentar en la comida?

-La verdad es que todavía no lo se –contesté frunciendo el ceño, todavía no había pensado en eso. Estaba claro que tendría que ir a comer, pero, ¿Con quién?

-Pues ahora lo sabes, te vienes conmigo –contestó Alice totalmente entusiasmada con la idea.

-Alice, no hace falta que te molestes de verdad.

-No es ninguna molestia!! Seguro que mis hermanos estarán encantados de conocerte.

-¿Tus hermanos? En serio Alice no es necesario –empecé a decir.

-Tu vas a comer con nosotros y punto –me cortó, levantando la voz de nuevo y provocando que el profesor nos regañara de nuevo.

Gracias a Dios la campana sonó pronto y pudimos dejar la discusión, total… Alice me iba a obligar a comer con ella, así que no servia de nada seguir discutiendo.

No sabía como, pero en apenas 1 hora esa chica era lo más parecido a un amigo que había tenido nunca. Si, ya se que es muy triste no tener amigos, pero en Phoenix yo siempre era la rarita, la chica de la biblioteca como muchos decían, pero como yo me decía a mi misma: los libros son los mejores amigos que una persona puede llegar a tener.

En serio, pensarlo, siempre puedes contar con ellos (con buscarlos en una estantería tienes suficiente…), te cuentan todo lo que tu quieras saber, puedes pasar horas leyéndolos y no aburrirte, no te critican…. Aunque siempre he querido tener un amigo de verdad.

Recogí todas mis cosas y me dirigí hasta la puerta para ir a mi siguiente clase, metida en mis pensamientos.

-Bella nos vemos en el almuerzo –me dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo de la clase.

Suspiré como respuesta y miré mi horario. Educación Física. Estupendo, la clase que peor se me da. Apenas había conocido a nadie y ya iba a quedar en ridículo delante de una veintena de personas. Genial, sencillamente genial.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Edward POV**

Iba de camino a clase de música, la única clase en la que no tenía que aguantar a la entupida de Tania y su pandilla, cuando un pequeño duendecillo maligno me asaltó en mitad del pasillo.

-Hey Edward –comentó alegre –Que bien que no estas en ninguna esquina con alguna chica

-Hola Alice –suspiré –me as asaltado en mitad del pasillo para criticarme o simplemente es para intentar ponerme nervioso?

-Nada mas lejos de la realidad –dijo contenta mi "queridísima" hermanita- te informo de que hoy vamos a comer con una amiga mía.

-Alice, ya sabes que no me gusta que invites a nadie a comer con nosotros, al final siempre se convierten en acosadoras –la contesté frunciendo el ceño –o sino recuerda lo que pasó con Tania.

-Esta vez es diferente hermanito, esta chica es diferente, ya lo entenderás cuando la veas –me guiñó un ojo mi hermana-. Bueno Edward nos vemos en el almuerzo que voy a ver si encuentro a Jazz.

Me quedé mirando como se alejaba dando saltitos por el pasillo. Suspiré y continué mi camino a clase.

**Hola!!**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! me hicieron muchisima ilusion!!**

**Bueno ya se que los capitulos son un poco cortos... pero como acabo de empezar las clases no me ha dado tiempo a escribir mucho más.. prometo intentar hacerlos algo más largos.**

**Por favor dejar reviews!! **

**Muchos besiikos!!**

**Criis**


End file.
